Silver Linings
by eclipsed heart
Summary: After being in Antarctica, the flock is just looking for relief from their daily stress. On a particularly uneventful day, Angel bends the rules so that she and the others can have fun. Meanwhile, what's up with Total? And WHAT did Max just say to Fang!


**S**_i_lv**e**_r_ Li**n**_i_ng**s**

Me and all my friends, we're all misunderstood. Then again, who in this world isn't? But our circumstances don't make understanding us any easier.

It was just another day on the move, looking for a place to settle down in the middle of nowhere, taking a break from the world for a couple of days. Or months.

I know that Max tries her best to lead us right, but sometimes, she just doesn't get things. Sometimes, she just needs to listen to me. I know what I'm doing.

_Hello, my friend, we meet again._

I smiled to myself. Having a Voice rocked.

_Why don't you guys stop in that cave over there?_

I nodded back.

"Hey, Max?" I called. She was nearly fifteen feet away and the gust was powerful.

"Yeah, Angel?"

"Can we stop in that cave? I'm tired."

Max gave Fang a look, silently requesting his opinion. When he nodded, she called back to me, "Alright."

With that she turned her wings toward the cave's wide mouth. Gracefully, like a lioness, she landed, her feet slipping around in the scattered gravel. Fang and I came down right behind her.

"How long before I get in?" Iggy asked.

"I'd give it two seconds," came Gazzy's help.

Unfortunately, Gazzy estimation was off and Iggy lost his footing, falling flat on his bottom, causing a small shake and a lot of noise.

Nudge entered last. "What was that sound? Ohmygosh, did you know that cacophony means 'loud noise'? Isn't that such a funny word? Cacophony, cacophony, cacophony. I just think it's such a strange word-"

"Shut your trap, Nudge, please? Just keep your mouth closed for one measly second. I really think you take your own voice for granted sometimes," Total remarked from his perch in Fang's arms.

Nudge frowned defiantly.

"Fine, but I'm craving a sandwich. Any chance we have one?" She eyed Fang's backpack hungrily.

"I highly doubt that. Sorry Nudge."

_Angel._

_Yes?_

_I think you guys need to have some fun._

_What do you mean? We're in the middle of nowhere, most likely in danger, and we gamble our lives most every day. How can we have fun?_

_You really see your life like that? _

_Yes. I feel it every day; it's all the same._

_But don't you see, my little friend? Every cloud has a silver lining. You guys can have a good time._

_But how?_

"Angel? Do you hear me? I'm talking to you."

Gazzy's voice broke me out of my mental conversation. "What?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Kinda. Why are you asking?"

"Total says he saw a town a little ways away. We're thinking of stopping by for a bite."

"Oh."

_Why don't you suggest you all go?_

"Why don't we all go?"

Max turned, acknowledging my question. She shrugged. "Sure. I guess we could all go."

One by one, we all filed out of our temporary hideaway. I watched Fang scoop up Total as he took off.

_Angel?_

_Yes?_

_Do you want to have fun today?_

_Yes!_

_Then you can make it happen._

_How? You know I'm not a perfect person._

_No one is._

_But do you think that I'm maybe just a little more perfect than Max?_

_In some ways, yes. You have the humbleness that only a child can have, but she has the knowledge that can only come with years of experience._

_So you're saying she's smarter than me._

_Not necessarily. She certainly doesn't know everything._

_That's what I'm afraid of, _I thought to myself bitterly.

_Voice? Do you still talk to Max?_

_Not as often as I speak to you. She is more reluctant to listen. She hesitates to execute my instructions._

I had definitely noticed that. Max didn't like to be told what to do, by anyone.

Especially a six year-old.

-_-_-_-_-

Iggy was up to something. I could tell he was bursting to share, and that when he snapped, he'd tell me first.

"Gazzy?" Iggy snickered at me. "I've got an idea…"

I let my face twist mischievously. "What kind of idea?"

"Something that'll entertain us and piss Max off at the same time."

My smile widened. "I'm in."

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Iggy's sightless eyes turned toward me.

"Landing coming up," I warned him.

Iggy heeded my warning and smoothly glided through the air, heading toward the foreign fast food restaurant.

Nudge's motor went into gear immediately.

"Don't you just _love_ the fall? All the colors, the golds, the oranges, the reds…it's so pretty! Ohmygosh, just look inside there! I had nearly forgotten that we lived in America and that electricity existed! This is amazing!" Still in awe, she stepped inside the restaurant. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you think your brilliant plan will be able to shut Nudge up for a bit too?" I asked Iggy as we stepped inside.

Iggy face got a look of pure wickedness. "But of course, Gazzy. Of course…"

-_-_-_-_-

"Max, can I talk to you for a second?" I heard Total's voice timidly come from below.

I was just about to step inside the building. Fang looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to follow him. I shot him a small, sad smile. I turned back to Total. "Sure. What's up?" I heard the restaurant door close behind me, creating a boundary between the rest of the flock and Total and me.

Total cleared his throat. "Well, you see…I kinda sorta…I, um…" He cleared his throat again. "Okay, fine, I really, really, _really-_"

"Total, just get to the point already," I said impatiently.

"Fine, fine. I…" Total mumbled something unintelligible.

"Sorry, can you speak up?" I cupped my hand over my ear. I was really getting impatient now. I could see Fang glancing my way from the line. I quickly turned away, slightly embarrassed.

Total groaned in misery. "I. MISS. AKILA!" he said, loud and pointedly.

I blinked, trying to hide my surprise. "Akila?"

Total looked up at me, a mad glint in his eye.

I swear I felt a light bulb go off above my head. "Oh! _That_ Akila! The dog from the _Wendy K_!"

"Yes."

"You miss her?"

Total looked at his paws. "Yes," he squeaked.

"That bad?"

"Yes."

"So…"

"I want to go back to her."

"WHAT?!" This time, I couldn't hide my shock.

Total looked at me sorrowfully.

I scratched my head in confusion. "But…how do you expect to do so?"

"That's my only problem."

"So-so…you're just gonna up-and-leave? Just like that?"

Total didn't speak.

"But why can't you just move on? Forget about her?"

"Max, I will not make the same mistakes that you did."

My mouth hung open; I crossed my arms across my chest defiantly. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I don't want to leave behind someone I love, like you did Fang."

That shut me up, a little blush creeping into my cheeks.

"Okay, fine. Do what you need to just break it to Angel slowly."

I swear, a smug smile spread across Total's furry face. I grimaced and turned, walking into the restaurant.

I looked around, searching for my feathery companions.

"Over here, Max!" Angel called from the back. "We already got your food."

I smiled, heading back there. "Well thanks," I said sliding into the booth beside Fang, Nudge nestled on his other side. As I picked up my burger and took a bite, I saw Iggy and Gazzy quickly glance at each other. I glared at them suspiciously, put the burger down, and took a sip from my soda. The second the straw touched my lips, the cup exploded, sending soda everywhere, but mostly onto me.

I scowled, looking once again at Gazzy and Iggy. They were laughing hysterically, slapping high fives. Angel sat beside them, a wide grin on her face. I looked at Fang and Nudge. One corner of his mouth was lifted while Nudge managed to chortle at my appearance.

Then, I saw Angel wink at me. Slowly, slyly, she lifted her drink above the Gasman's head, whose back was turned to her. Iggy, of course, was unable to warn him as a cup full of Sprite cascaded down, slapping the Gasman's head and trickling down his hair to his shoulders.

"Aw, man!" Gazzy complained.

"What? What just happened?"

Now, it was my turn to laugh. Fang grinned a bit more before enlightening Iggy.

"Angel just dumped her soda on Gazzy."

Iggy couldn't help but laugh a bit either.

"Nice one, Angel," Nudge complimented, "Brother/sister warfare is always funniest. I mean, it's just kinda like 'HEY! Wake up, everyone! It's a brother sister prank war!' And everyone wants to see. But if it's just two random people hacking away at each other, no one really cares. The wings only add to the hilarity."

Total gave a little doggy chuckle.

Nudge smiled and bit into her first French fry…

…And the rest proceeded to turned odd shades of green with a little _pop_, as if someone had blown up some food coloring.

Iggy and Gazzy cracked up again. Even I had to admit, it was kind of funny.

Of course, Nudge didn't think so. She stood up swiftly and reached across the table with such speed that I didn't see her pick up the packets of ketchup. She grabbed Iggy by the collar of his shirt and smashed the ketchup in his face with enough force that they burst open, smothering Iggy's face almost completely. Nudge began to smooth it out, making sure that every bit of his face was the startling shade of red that ketchup is.

Obviously proud of her work, Nudge made a satisfied little chirp, wiped her hands on Iggy's shirt, and sat back down.

Angel was giggling uncontrollably now, no longer taking small bites of her burger. Fang actually let a little laugh escape him. Total was rolling around on the floor, laughter shaking his belly. I even found myself chuckling at the sight of ketchup-covered-Iggy.

On the other hand, the Gasman and Iggy had nearly identical pictures of shock on their faces, the only difference being that one was smothered in ketchup, the other in soda. Simultaneously, they rose from their seats and Angel got up to let them by as they headed toward the bathroom to clean up. The moment they were out of earshot, the rest of us began to laugh as hard as our lungs could manage.

-_-_-_-_-

_How was that for a bit of fun, Voice? _I asked mentally as we flew back to our lonely little cave.

I heard a chuckle in the back of my mind, knowing it was not my own. _Great, Angel. You did great._

I smiled to myself. As we landed in the mouth of the deserted cave, Nudge declared that she was exhausted and ready to get some sleep. Everyone else chorused this and we stacked our fists, and paw, and wandered off to find a spot of comfort. I pretended not to notice that Fang and Max picked spots quite close to each other. With Total, I nestled down and tired to get some rest. It wasn't long before I heard the quiet snores of everyone else, Total included. But it sounded like Max and Fang were taking the first watch.

"You've been awful silent lately, Fang," Max whispered, "More so than usual."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. I…I miss the sound of your voice."

Discreetly, I let myself immerse in Fang's thoughts, just to get a quick read on him.

_What does she mean by that? Does she maybe feel… Has she forgiven me? Should I tell her that I've only been real quiet because I'm busy thinking about her?_

"Really?" was all Fang said, instead of voicing one of the many thoughts in his head. I opened an eye, trying to get a visual of the little scene. I did so just in time to see a light blush creep into Max's cheeks.

"Uh, I… Um, just, never mind." Frustrated, Max turned her back to him and curled up, looking as if she were trying to sleep, but her eyes stayed wide open, alert.

Fang let out a long heavy sigh.

_You see it, too, don't you Angel?_

_Max and Fang? Certainly._

_Now we just have to wait for them to see it._

_Knowing them, it'll take quite a while._

_Not if you decide to help them, give them a little bit of a nudge in the right direction._

_You really think Max will listen? I mean, she's just so…opinionated. She doesn't budge once she's fixed on something._

_It will take time, and it won't be too easy, but it will happen. They're meant to be._

_Then that's lucky for them. No matter what else happens in this demented world, they'll have each other. _

_Yes, Angel. And _that_ is their silver lining._

Maybe every cloud, even the storm cloud of our lives, does have a silver lining, a small spark of hope to carry where ever we go, to brighten the world a little at a time.

And now, every day, as I drift off to sleep, I close my eyes, and I smile, knowing that everything is all right.

**AN: This was written for a contest on Max-Dan-Wiz. REVIEWS are always appreciated. :)**


End file.
